Miraha the Umbreon
Miraha the Umbreon (Avatar's name is just Miraha) is a Drawception user. The Avatar Miraha has the form of an anthro umbreon. Her fur is a dark grey while her rings are yellow. She has black hair with pastel pink and blue streaks and blonde roots from where her hair has grown out. Her body type is mainly average. She has blue eyes and her pupils are slits (As in like cat's eyes ya know). In her recent drawings, she has a scar over her lip. She has a temporary tattoo on her back that says "Fearless" in red letters. Miraha wears a range of clothing that the user draws, mostly appearing in a Choromatsu hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots. Miraha (both the avatar and the user) absolutely hates dresses. The User The user (named Miraha) is around 14-15. She's very friendly but sometimes can feel like she's unloved. She gets intrusive thoughts and sometimes leaves until she feels better. She's known to post pictures of Hau from Pokemon Sun and Moon to the point where some people has shipped him with her. She's a sweet person and respects other people. She's thinking about becoming a musical actress. Miraha loves to watch anime, her most favorite series are Osomatsu-San, Yuri on Ice, Free! Eternal Summer, and Soul Eater. Her favorite TV shows are Supernatural, Gotham, Steven Universe, Yin Yang Yo (before it got cancled), Gravity Falls, Tom and Jerry, and Spongebob Squarepants (The old seasons, she thinks the new seasons are bad). Her favorite movies are Cental Intelligence, The Lord of the Rings, The Avengers, Lilo and Stitch, Mulan, Oliver and Company, and the Oujia movies. Trivia * Miraha is a soprano in her choir class. * She has took dance class for 7 years, this is her 8th year. * Miraha has a big fear of spiders. * Miraha wants to travel to Spain. * Her favorite food is sushi. * She says that her nana makes the best sweet tea. * When she has low grades, she is forced to take a hitaus till her grades come up. * she has low self esteem about her personality, she thinks she's weird. * When she's home alone, she yells out the most random stuff ever like "BEES GON FLY" and "CHEEZE IS BEST" * Miraha listens to Mystery Skulls, Imagine Dragons, Panic! At the Disco, Melanie Martinez, Big Bang, BTS, Super Junior, Fake Type, and Caravan Palace. Likes * Sushi * Tuxedoes * Video games * her friends and family * Jellybeans (especially the mocha flavored ones) * Plushies (to hug and cuddle) * Anime * Supernatural * Urban Legends * the color Blue * pastel colors * Friendly people * Equality * animals * Old memes (like the Get Down, One Does Not Simply, Insanity Wolf, ect.) Dislikes * New memes (Like Dat Boi, dabbing, ect. Except the Spongegar) * Rude people * discrimination * tamales * mushrooms * spiders * Kanye West * some rap * Kim Kardashian (So sick and tired of hearing about her almost everywhere) * People who say "New Phone, Who dis" Category:DC Users